In the prior art, a number of devices are known to enable the use of a regular bicycle for rider training indoors and/or for exercise at a stationary point, without effecting the use of the bicycle in a normal manner for regular purposes when released.
The object of this invention is to improve on the prior art devices in a number of ways. More particularly, this invention seeks to provide a bicycle rider training and exercise unit of increased utility over the prior art, of greater simplicity, and, more importantly, more closely simulating actual bicycle riding conditions and "feel" without sacrificing safety.
In achieving this last objective, a moving beltway for the front wheel only of the mounted bicycle is provided and is powered by the rear wheel of the bicycle which engages the rear portion of the belt above the lowermost portion of the rear wheel or, alternatively, by a separate drive motor.
Additionally, the training device by virtue of its construction is adapted to receive bicycles of a range of dimensionally different wheel bases and heights.
A unique lateral restraining system to limit tilting of the bicycle and also limit its lateral deviation within the boundaries of the beltway includes flexible elements attached to the frame of the bicycle near seat level, and lower level longitudinal wheel guidance and restraining rollers near the opposite longitudinal edges of the beltway and at a low level adjacent to each bicycle wheel.
In accordance with a further objective of the invention, the upright frame of the lateral restraining means may also serve as a hand bar or support for a jogger or walker who utilizes the level beltway for exercise when the bicycle is not in place.
A simple inclinometer of any preferred type attached to the bicycle can assist a beginner in a training program by indicating which way to steer the bicycle to maintain proper balance.
A power means is provided on the device to impart relative motion to the bicycle for development of rider balance and control skills.
All of the above features and objectives are achieved in the invention with great simplicity of construction, compactness of mechanism, and comparatively low manufacturing cost.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.